En otra vida
by diyeim
Summary: Esa mujer afirmaba que se amaron en otra vida, pero para sorpresa del profesor fueron muchas, algo en esa historia no suena mal, pero tampoco suena bien.
1. Chapter 1

En otra vida.

Capitulo 1

Por: Diyeim.

Dos desconocidos tomaban una tasa de tinto, en un viejo café olvidado por los años, casi escondido en el ajetreo de la ciudad, tan estático en el tiempo que sus sillas en perfecto estado daban la impresión de un viaje atrás, atiborradas las paredes con fotos y carteles de viejas glorias descoloridas, con un olor a tabaco viejo, a angustia antigua a licor barato, allí estaban ella y él; la mujer tenía un traje de luto que acompañaba con un delicado sombrero que la hacía tan llamativa en la calle y tan acorde a ese lugar, él mas descomplicado con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa arremangada negra de ribetes blancos, le observaba, incrédulo, meditabundo y fascinado.

Permítame resumir, según usted soy la reencarnación de su antiguo amor y quiere que escuche su historia.- concluyo el joven.

Exacto.- afirmo la dama tomando un sorbo, el hombre rio por lo bajo.

Se da cuenta de lo absurdo de su proposición, ¿qué espera?, que después de escuchar su "historia de amor" yo simplemente caiga rendido a sus pies y le adore "nuevamente". ¡Qué manera más rara de ligar!, no piensa que con lo que me dice la puedo tomar por loca y salir corriendo de aquí.

Se da cuenta de que a pesar de lo absurdo de la situación usted me siguió hasta aquí, ¿acaso no era su intensión ligarme cuando le sugerí que tomáramos un café después del entierro?, la diferencia es que cuando se lo mencione al lado del ataúd usted no me tomo en serio, y ahora sospecha que es verdad, si quiere huir, hágalo, no es la primera vez, no tengo prisa, esperare en otra vida a que sea usted quien me busque y que quiera hablar de mi ya veremos qué pasa, lo tomare como una pequeña venganza por hacerme esperar una vida.- la mujer sonrió mientras sorbía otro poco viendo el nerviosismo del muchacho.

Un aguardiente por favor- grito al mesero.

Es muy temprano para tomar.- razono la mujer

Si quiere que le escuche tendré que estar ebrio. –concluyo el muchacho.


	2. Chapter 2

En otra vida.

Capitulo 2

Por: Diyeim

El sol se ocultaba entre los edificios desteñidos, las volutas de humo contaminante se acumulaban azarosamente a la hora pico, la multitud, esa masa informe de rostros sin rasgos, caminaba sonámbula hacia la promesa que encarna el sueño de la noche, una promesa de descanso merecido por ser esclavos a voluntad del sistema capitalista, eso si el stress no te cobra impuestos, pero ellos esa noche no buscaban descansar, en el mismo café se miraban fijamente.

¿Cómo está segura que no es un sueño o alguna enfermedad? quizás tenga alguna patología siquiátrica.- razono el hombre.

¿Lo cree?, manejo una empresa multinacional, hablo 5 idiomas y un Terios, tengo un apartamento en laureles y dos titulaciones, una en Estados Unidos y otra en Italia, si estoy loca puedo asegurar que mi locura ha sido muy productiva.- alego suspicazmente

Esto sigue siendo irracional.- dijo con pesadumbre el muchacho, no sabía porque seguía escuchándola pero cuando le cito para verse allí otra vez, simplemente no pudo negarse.

Sí que lo es,- afirmo la chica- imagínese que me muero de ganas de revolcarme con un profesor de matemáticas recién egresado de una universidad pública que aun vive con sus padres, y que, en vez de simplemente decirle quiero sexo, le invento una complicada historia religioso-esotérica por la cual me podrían encerar en un centro siquiátrico, si tiene razón es bastante irracional- dijo riéndose con sutileza mientras tomaba la copa de vino.

El joven levanto la cabeza era precisamente ese asunto el que lo hizo regresar, que podría ganar ella de él, no tenía nada, y si estaba loca pues al menos era una loca muy centrada, elegante casi distinguida, que podría perder por ir allí, ¿un poco de tiempo? claro, no perdía nada en su ociosa vida de profesor de bachillerato, sólo la cordura si le llegaba a creer, el verdadero problema era que cada vez que la veía la perdía un poco, y en palabras de Arjona, el problema no era ella ni su historia, el problema era él, que en el fondo le quería creer, quería tener en su vida algo de misterio que rompiera su rutina al menos una historia que no incluyera adolecentes cargados de hormonas o madres frustradas por padres frustrantes.


	3. Chapter 3

En otra vida.

Capitulo 3

Por: Diyeim

Bien y como empezara su relato, ¿hablándome de ella, hablándome de él…?- dijo con un tono de burla

Incluso cuando usted era cura, era un hombre de poca fe.- alego la muchacha

He venido, al menos le escuchare, le estoy dando el benéfico de la duda.- se defendió el chico.

Ha venido a meter el dedo en la herida como Santo Tomas.- afirmo ella

Ya lo ha dicho usted- concedió el joven mientras le servía una copa de ron-, entonces ¿era un cura de poca fe? - le insto a continuar su relato, la chica sonrió.

Si, y uno bastante vanguardista para su época, nos persiguieron por toda Europa, a la gente no le gustaba que criticaran al papa, y usted era seguidor de Francisco, cuando me encontró me convenció de seguir el camino de Clara, no voy a negarlo, aun sin sexo fue muy divertido y excitante una de nuestras mejores vidas, en aquella ocasión fuimos unos santos, ya sabe ayudábamos al prójimo y nos metíamos en problemas, claro que no hacíamos milagros, ni fundábamos iglesias.- tomo de su copa con tranquilidad

¿Si no tenía fe, porque me hice cura? ¿si recordaba el sexo con usted porque preferí la castidad?, así de mala es usted en la cama.- le dijo con cinismo.

Jajajaja, no sé si usted es un cretino o se quiere pasar de listo, pero lo que sí es seguro, es que en todas sus vidas ha sido un pendejo, usted quiso ser cura porque estaba fascinado con la vida de Francisco, no tenía fe en ningún dios, pero le tenía fe a ese hombre.- aseguro la empresaria mirándole seriamente.

¿Estaba enamorado de él? - pregunto preocupado.

Jajjajaja, por cínico, le voy a dejar con la duda.- esta vez la chica le sirvió un ron a él, los dos sonrieron, el profesor en sus ojos pudo ver que definitivamente le dejaría con la duda así que cambio un poco el tema.

¿Nunca se ha preguntado por qué reencarnar?

No, de eso se encarga usted, de hecho a decir verdad, fue cura bajo la hipótesis de que si vivíamos una vida santa, correcta y entregada al prójimo quizá la maldición terminaría y podríamos dejar de vagar. La conclusión después de eso es que no hay cielo, no hay infierno, no importa lo buenos o malos que seamos esas cosas no existen para nosotros, no hay un fin para este martirio, pronto lo sabrá.

En ese momento el profesor sintió un gran escalofrió, esta mujer le estaba negando la posibilidad de un cielo o un infierno, donde quedaba en ese discurso, Dios, Buda, Krishna o Ala, no hay nada más que un continuo e infinito despertar que no da descanso ni alivio, los ojos de la muchacha le transmitían una verdad que no quería que fuera suya.


	4. Chapter 4

En otra vida

Capitulo 4

Por: Diyeim

Le entrego su chaleco mojado y ella lo deposito en el perchero de la esquina, todo era finamente arreglado en la oficina, cada detalle pequeño pero suntuoso, parecía que el escritorio fuera un altar en honor a la tecnología, lo único que no entonaba en ese sitio, era una espada japonesa amarrada con un listón rosado en la pared.

Interesante lugar- menciona el profesor mientras deja los trabajos de sus muchachos sobre el escritorio y toma asiento sin despegar los ojos de la espada.

Le gusta, ¿verdad?- pregunto la empresaria al notar su interés.

En definitiva si, y algo me dice que usted sabe por qué- la mujer sonrió complacida.

De todas las vidas que hemos tenido esta fue la más importante, en aquel entonces éramos ninjas y esta espada perteneció a nuestro gran amigo Himura, el listón fue un regalo de usted- dijo rosando el instrumento.

Porque fue tan importante.- cuestiono con sencillez

Porque fue la única vida en la cual no recordamos las anteriores, cuando fuimos Misao y Aoshi, no había nadie más en nuestra cabeza, nacimos sin nada en nuestro corazón, sin conocimientos, ni experiencia, nuestros errores fueron errores, no ensayos de que pasaría si hacíamos esto, le seguí por todo el Japón cuando tenía 11 años, no para contarle una historia antigua sino para vivir una historia con usted, traiciono lo que amábamos pero Himura lo hizo regresar redimido y desde entonces se entrego a mis brazos con devoción y sin porqués, realmente fue la vida en la cual más lo ame.

En ese momento en la cabeza del profesor de matemáticas apareció una formula sencilla uno y uno igual a seis, su pecho vibro como si hubiese recibido un golpe y una imagen se hizo clara y omnipresente seis niños a su alrededor y unas manos blancas con un listón rosado…


	5. Chapter 5

En otra vida

Capitulo 5

Por: Diyeim

Caminaban por el Jardín Botánico al atardecer, ese pequeño paraíso que recordaba una época naturalista en una ciudad consumida por el asfalto, cerca al estanque, los enamorados jugaban a hacerse los interesantes con sus parejas mientras observaban los patos, que con andar cansado se lanzaban a la las aguas estancadas que hacían las veces de espejo para un cielo lleno de humo y bombillos rojos.

- Hoy ha buscado tierra neutral, esa tarde salió corriendo de mi oficina, ¿sucedió algo?- arremetió la mujer mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque cercana a una orquídea y le entregaba su chaleco seco.

- Si,… cuántos hijos se supone que tuvimos en esa vida.- la mujer sonrió.

- Nunca dije que tuvimos hijos.- la chica le miraba con suspicacia en tanto él con toda la seriedad del caso escribía algo en un papel instándola a continuar- pero tiene razón, fueron seis.- el hombre le entrego la hoja donde estaba el numero escrito.- entonces ha empezado a recordar.- concluyo la dama

- O alucinar, en todo caso no es agradable.- sentencio el muchacho mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Nunca lo ha sido. Pero lo necesitamos es como una droga, uno sabe que le hace daño pero le fascina- le dice señalando a dos muchachos que fumaban marihuana.- igual que el conocimiento, mientras más sabes, más preguntas se tienen, la revelación es como la lluvia en exceso solo trae problemas decía J.J. Benitez.

- Por eso no quiero que me vuelva a buscar, no quiero saber más, ni de usted, ni de su pasado- esta vez la mujer se rió a carcajadas.

- Realmente cree que podrá escapar cuando su perseguidor no soy yo sino su conciencia, cuando esta noche cierre los ojos y me vea, ¿qué hará? a donde ira cuando en el espejo se reflejen mil rostros y mil rasgos, cuando le observen mil ojos sin condescendencia, cuando cientos de lenguas vengan a su boca con significados profanos, cuando se agolpe en su cabeza la certeza de mil muertes dadas, de mil muertes recibidas, cuando vea sus manos llenas de sangre y dolor o sienta en su pecho las llamas de una purificación mundana, ¿Qué hará profesor en ese momento? ¿llamar al siquiatra, a Dios o a su madre? – el hombre se sostuvo la cabeza con terror y pesadumbre

- Como diría Rafael Pombo "Dios nos dio luz suficiente para ver que estamos de sombras llenos". Debería agradecer que estoy aquí para guiarle, acompañarle e instruirle, no sea esquivo déjese querer.- la mujer se levanto y le beso la frente para luego retomar el sendero dejando a su paso una esencia de jazmín.


	6. Chapter 6

En otra vida

Capítulo 6

Por: Diyeim

El sol apenas había despuntado, las tenues tinieblas del amanecer aun embargaban la ciudad, en aquel diminuto restaurante que se distinguía por tres mesas y una escalera en caracol que crujía a cada paso, estaban ellos, el camarero trajo un jugo de naranja y una copa de ron, la mujer detuvo la mano de su compañero antes de que el licor llegara a su boca.

- ¿Qué paso, tuviste una pesadilla muy real?- pregunto preocupada la mujer mientras acercaba su silla al chico que se sostenía la cabeza con angustia.

- Yo diría una realidad de pesadilla, ayer vino a mi casa la hija del doctor Enrique, y sabes que me dijo- volteo a verla a los ojos- que se alegraba de que tu y yo no fuéramos de la misma sangre como les había sucedido en esta vida a ella y a Himura- el hombre espero alguna sorpresa por parte de la mujer pero ella le miraba calmada.

- La muerte de Enrique, mejor dicho de Himura también me tomo por sorpresa, solo lo había conocido una semana antes, en cuanto me vio me dijo que te conocía y que organizaría una reunión para encontrarnos, las cosas no salieron como planeamos- dijo con pesadumbre, en el corazón del hombre se unieron dos sentimientos profundos de dolor, el que le profesara al doctor que salvo la vida de su madre y el que le profeso al espadachín que salvo la vida de Aoshi.

- Siempre salvando vidas, el muy idiota.- dijo sonriendo- entonces no estamos solos- la mujer afirmo con una mirada llena de ternura- padre e hijo es demasiado incestuoso- dijo con aprehensión.

- Descuida ellos no están tan locos como nosotros- afirmo la mujer mientras pedía un café para reemplazar el ron.

- Que quieres decir, espera, no sé si quiero saberlo…- se cuestionó el muchacho- bueno la verdad si quiero.- se respondió a si mismo

- Digamos que eres un hermano muy travieso y eso me encanta- dijo con picardía y lujuria, el profesor respiro profundo esa mirada lo había hecho vibrar- solo una vez lo hicimos siendo padre e hija, no fue una buena vida, después de eso decidimos no volver a hacerlo, mi madre nos descubrió, a ti te mando a la cárcel allí hicieron contigo lo que se les dio la gana, incluso te violaron, a mi no me fue mejor, mi madre me llego a odiar tanto que me vendió a un prostíbulo, pasaron años antes de que pudiera tener poder en aquel lugar para poder visitarte, y fueron muchos años mas antes de lograr un acuerdo con los guardias para que nos permitiera estar juntos, finalmente morimos de una enfermedad sexual no sé si tú me la pegaste o yo te la pegue, nunca más fui puta y tú te suicidas antes de ir a prisión.

- Esa es una historia perturbadora aun así no me siento culpable, y no me impacta más que el haber conocido a Kaoru, dime porque.- cuestiono el hombre

- Supongo que la vida que recordaras en esta existencia será esa, y no sabes cuánto me alegro por ti, son muy bellos recuerdos.- le dijo sonriendo.

- Aun así, tenias razón, es como una droga, cuéntame más, quiero saber cuántas vidas he vivido contigo.- la mujer le miro complacida, él había caído tal y como lo hacia siempre, era tan lindo saber que sin importar los antecedentes el resultado era el mismo.


	7. Chapter 7

En otra vida

Capitulo 7

Por diyeim

Aquel mirador improvisado era solo una curva de una carretera regional que la gente había proclamado como sitio publico sin permiso de la alcaldía, en el andén varios vendedores ofrecían comida rápida, licor, condones y drogas, algunos enamorados tenían sabanas extendidas al frente de una fogata o se besaban apasionadamente detrás de un árbol, la mujer esperaba mirando la ciudad en el frio de la noche, de repente unos fuertes brazos la atrajeron a un pecho cálido que latía a un ritmo caótico.

- Así parece la victima perfecta, por qué encontrarnos en este lugar, podría aparecer un loco como yo y abrazarle de repente.- la chica se rio.

- No es tan peligroso, aquí vienen enamorados, encontrarme con un sicópata seria tener muy mala suerte y en esta vida he sido bastante afortunada.- la chica volteo pero el hombre no soltó su agarre.

- Dos titulaciones, 5 idiomas y una empresa, ¿cuántos años tiene 35, 40? – tanteo el hombre.

- Eso es grosero, acaso me veo vieja, se le acabo el asombro, no luce perturbado como antes ¿ya me recuerda?- ahora el hombre reía.

- Ninguna de las anteriores, no es grosería, es lógica, debe de llevar más o menos 13 años estudiando, cuando mínimo uno trabajando y contando el bachillerato y la primaria la suma no da menos de 30, en esta vida me toco ser el más joven.- la mujer sonreía con picardía, - el asombro no se ha acabado y me encuentro bastante perturbado, sin embargo, a su lado la perturbación tiene un sentido diferente- le dijo mirándola con intensidad- y realmente no le recuerdo, en mi mente se escucha un nombre y unas manos sin rostro nada mas, lo que sí es cierto, es aquello que me dijo cuando le seguí después del entierro.

- Su intención es ligarme.- recordó la mujer

- Desde que la vi, con ese sombrerito estúpido, no he hecho otra cosa más que pensar en usted, digamos que nuestras conversaciones han servido de mucho, - el hombre tomo el mentón de la muchacha y observo sus labios con deseo- puede ser por el pasado, pero en este presente, en mi presente como profesor mediocre yo, señora de las cuatro décadas, pretendo seducirla y acostarme con usted.

Y sin más la beso, la dama estaba sorprendida y feliz, lo mejor de encontrarlo, de estar con él, era que en cada vida la fascinaba de una manera diferente, nunca estaba con ella por el pasado que los unía, siempre estaba con ella por el presente que él deseaba unir, para bien o para mal, con locura o castidad, con pasión o fervor, con cariño u odio que como él siempre ha dicho es otra clase de amor...


	8. Chapter 8

En otra vida

Capitulo 8

Por diyeim

Caminaban uno al lado del otro observando atentamente la exposición de pequeñas maquetas de obras arquitectónicas de la cultura Egipcia en el Museo, llevaban varios minutos analizando aquella que ilustraba el templo de Deir el-Bahari.

- Me encanta ese templo- la mujer le tomo del brazo y recostó su cabeza en el.

- Claro que le tiene que gustar, usted lo hizo Senenmut.- el hombre la miro con sorpresa y luego al templo, de inmediato en su mente se forjo la imagen indisoluble de la gran majestuosidad de aquella obra cuando alcanzo su máximo esplendor, cada detalle cruzo su mente en fila al igual que cientos de rostros, sin embargo, la ultima imagen fue definitiva, al final del largo corredor cruzaba una mujer esbelta, alta de mandíbula marcada y gestos férreos, vestida de hombre con los senos expuestos, que al percatarse de su presencia le sonrío con unos dientes extremadamente blancos en un rostro de tonalidad canela.

- Hatshepsut – menciono y la conciencia de los años le golpeo como una ráfaga el pecho- la primer faraón de Egipto, 1490 años antes de cristo- no daba crédito a su descubrimiento, acaso eran tan antiguos.

- Exacto, fui la primera farón y también la segunda- sonrío con orgullo la mujer- pero siempre que reino le terminan matando,- ella volvió su vista a la maqueta- las dos profesiones que más te gustan son arquitecto y guerrero, como rey dejas mucho que desear, por lo general el poder se te sube a la cabeza como sucedió cuando eras Aoshi Shinomori.

El hombre se arrodillo frente al templo en miniatura, detallo las rampas blancas y recordó los papiros sembrados en las terrazas de la estructura, la imagen de la farón con el pecho desnudo caminando altiva entre los corredores le impactaba tanto como el hecho de saber que llevaba 10 años admirando al arquitecto que alguna vez fue él, seguramente si no se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente cuando no paso a arquitectura la primera vez en estos momentos estaría construyendo algo que la humanidad no podría olvidar como Deir el-Bahari.

- Reinaste bien- comento el hombre, mientras recodaba algunas cosas de esa vida.

- Hasta que te perdí, te necesito a mi lado – le dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro de estudiante universitario, el con suavidad empezó a besar el torso de su mano.

- Según tu teoría en otra vida yo te recordare primero, en ese momento construiré algo para ti más bello que el Sactasantorum de Deir el-Bahari- le dijo mientras se levantaba para acercarse a sus labios.

- Se que será así- respondió la mujer venciendo la distancia que les separaba.


	9. Chapter 9

En otra vida

Capitulo 9

Por diyeim

- Estas tratando de decirme que eres una mujer felizmente casada con tres hijos y quieres que sea tu amante.- resumió el joven

- Si.- respondió con simpleza la dama.

- ¿Y crees que voy a aceptar? - increpo el chico

- Si.- volvió a responder mientras besaba su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a su oído y observar en el reflejo del espejo la imagen de ellos dos desnudos- sea sincero consigo mismo profesor, ¿cree que después de esta noche de pasión desenfrenada podrá alejarse de mi?, qué encontrara a alguien que le haga gemir como yo lo he hecho, recuerde que llevo milenios haciéndole el amor, para mi su cuerpo no tiene ningún secreto- la mujer tomo su rostro posesivamente y le miro con gran intensidad- usted es mío.

- Bien, quiere que sea su amante lo seré, tiene toda la razón, no podré encontrar a alguien que le supere en la cama,- admitió con tranquilidad el joven que desde antes de enredarse con ella había decidido seguirla al mismo infierno- pero porque demonios me propone que valla a comer con su familia, eso es el colmo del cinismo. – la mujer sonrío complacida.

- Te explicare algo, nosotros hemos dividido el mundo en dos clases de seres, los Karmicos, como tu y yo que recordamos nuestras vidas pasadas, y los Darmicos, que son aquellos que no las recuerdan, es costumbre que mientras nos encontramos con nuestra alma gemela nos juntemos con algún Karmico para pasar el tiempo, de esa forma cuando nuestra otra mitad aparece no hay problema, ni corazones rotos, ni familias destruidas, en esta vida no solo mi esposo es un Karmico, mis hijos también lo son y todos te conocieron en otra vida y quieren verte.

El hombre no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero en este momento de su existencia cualquier cosa le era posible, sin más volteo hacia la mujer y la beso con demasiada fuerza, para finalmente arrinconarla contra la cama.

- No me gusta la idea de compartirte.- exclamo celoso y posesivo.

- Tendrás que aceptarlo, hasta que no aparezca su alma gemela voy a ser su mujer, me estremeceré en sus brazos como lo hago en los tuyos y quizás le de mas bebes.

- Pensé que me necesitabas a tu lado.- le reclamo

- Pronto entenderás que el sexo realmente es la cosa más insignificante de la existencia, y que cuando digo que te necesito es algo totalmente trascendental.

En ese momento el joven se calmo, algo en su corazón le dijo que era cierto, que esa vida sin fin no se podría reducir a solo una faena de sexo, dentro de todo ese relato había algo que tenia que rozar lo divino, finalmente el chico se acurruco en el pecho de la dama y se dejo arrullar por el sonido de aquel corazón que según ella ha latido siempre para él.


	10. Chapter 10

En otra vida.

Capitulo 10

Por: Diyeim

La ciudad de edificios cancerosos se alejaba a un ritmo suave y ascendente, la línea del teleférico vibraba ante el embate del viento con sutileza, recordando a sus pasajeros que nunca fue tan real la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte.

- Insólito, no lo puedo creer, ¿qué le viste a él? – decía el joven en el teleférico.

- No le veo lo raro, viste el cuerpazo que tiene, Thor le queda en palotes.- argumento la dama mientras tomaba una foto de la ciudad.

- No me refiero a eso. El que el tipo tenga estampa de dios nórtico ni yo puedo negarlo, pero es él.- apunto con una nota de fastidio e incredulidad- Si fuera Himura, lo entendería, Kenshin era un buen hombre, que fuera Sagara o Yahiko, no tendría objeción, ustedes se parecen, incluso si fuera Soujiro para mi tendría sentido, ese tipo quedo fascinada contigo después que derrotaste a Kamatari, porque eras la confirmación de que el más fuerte no sobrevive, sino el más astuto. Pero que tu marido sea Saito no me cabe en la cabeza.

- Ahh con que al que le tenias celos era al Tenken, hasta ahora me desayuno, -sonreía con picardía la dama- en cuanto a ojos feos, simplemente le encontré el encanto, digamos que convivimos bien, nos divertimos hasta cuando peleamos y nos entendemos en…- el hombre le tapo la boca.

- No quiero saberlo,- el muchacho cambio un poco de tema- me sorprendió que Kamatari y Yumi fueran tus hijos.

- Si nacieron gemelos, Kamatari por fin nació niña y a Yumi no le ha hecho mucha gracia ser varón, pero dice que igual si se encuentra a Shishio lo piensa seducir, Kamatari dice que esta vez tiene las armas adecuadas, ya veremos.- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

- Cuando vi a Sanosuke y al lobo, blancos, rubios, altos y ojizarcos, entendí que esto de reencarnar es todo un sorteo, los gemelos son la confirmación de todo. ¿Yo también he sido mujer?- cuestiono el hombre.

- Y la más antipática de todas, si lo sabré yo que cuando eres niña eres más difícil de conquistar, coqueta y displicente.- se quejo la mujer haciendo un puchero.- me alegra que estés recordando, sabía que ver a los otros te iba ayudar, pero lo que más me alegra es tenerte aquí.

El hombre le tomo la mano a la mujer y la dirigió al rostro besándola suavemente, la Misao de esta época, tenía los ojos de un verde claro que en un rostro terriblemente pálido hacían resaltar una lluvia de encantadores lunares, sus cabellos ondulados de un rojo natural le daban una estampa juvenil a pesar de las líneas de expresión y algunas canas camufladas y sus labios terriblemente jugosos eran una invitación al pecado, él no necesitaba recordar más, había algo terriblemente mal en todo esto, pero entre sus brazos no sabía lo que era, quizás más adelante lo descubriría, o tal vez como había dicho Saito, sus preguntas serian respondidas, En otra vida.

Nota: Hola a todos, hasta aquí esta pequeña historia espero que les haya gustado, si bien por el momento no pienso seguir escribiendo no descarto que cuando me nazca aparezca algún capitulo recordando alguna vida en especial, pero será solo por el placer de escribir. Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron hasta aquí, no olviden la campaña para revivir el Fandom de Rurouni los estamos esperando. Con cariño Diyeim.


End file.
